


爲人叔者/爲人仲者

by diggingape



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diggingape/pseuds/diggingape
Summary: 舊文存檔搬運信勝短暫的生涯。





	1. 爲人叔者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 信勝視角。

赏花之事

今年的樱花开得稍早，许是今年早早就暖和了起来。母亲大人要领着我和喜六郎*1去赏花，父亲大人叫来了那古野城的姐姐大人。  
姐姐大人的婚事后，我有些日子没见过她了，我很盼望她到来，父亲大人欣慰于我对姐姐的牵挂，难得夸奖了我。  
我在修习弓术时听到侍从们说姐姐大人到了，就跑去迎接她。我先看到了姐姐大人的背影，她着朱色的羽织，衣装不似传闻那样不知礼数，大概正要去见父亲大人，我将开口时看到她身边不是浓姬殿下*2而是一个幼童，她正跟他说话。  
这是谁？我思考过后想起前一阵父亲大人截获了松平家的嫡子*3，这大概就是那嫡子了。  
我的脚步慢了下来。我像这幼童一般大小时姐姐大人每日都在天王坊学习，我从前有一日随母亲大人见过一次姐姐大人，本以为她这般不羁必然令人头痛，却看到她正在诵读“大农、大工、大商谓之三宝”*4，神情专注，也并不在意旁人经过。  
我憧憬地望着姐姐大人，姐姐大人却从不回应我的注视。我以为她对所有人都如那样。  
“竹千代，”我听见姐姐大人说，“过后我们去练习剑术吧。”  
在姐姐大人坐下时我也到了，喜六郎也在。浓姬殿下最近偶感风寒，所以在那古野城修养，之后父亲大人询问姐姐大人最近的情况，姐姐大人说起最近练习火枪术的进度，说起她的师傅桥本一巴*5。父亲大人对这种新潮的战法又疑惑又期待，约定之后去那古野城看看。  
我很害怕，火枪这种武器真的可以这样使用吗？希望以后我也能看看。  
母亲大人说今日是为了赏花才来的，希望结束出战的话题。  
父亲大人便停止了对火枪的询问，他吩咐我们之后准备赏夜樱，说这么好的天气，夜里月光必是不错。  
我便下去了，就叫住姐姐大人：  
“姐姐大人！”  
“怎么？”姐姐大人看着我，她出落得很挺拔，面庞秀丽却很威严，外人叫她“尾张大傻瓜”，可我看到了极其锐利的内在，我不知道还该不该说下去。  
“能……能与我比试比试吗？”我有些慌张地说。  
“好啊，竹千代，你也来吧。”姐姐大人低头对那幼童说，我不免对他有些怨恨。  
但无论如何，我现在与姐姐大人相对持刀站着，她紧盯着我，慢慢迈步，我心神不安，调整了自己的呼吸以后，先手挥刀。  
姐姐大人挡住了我，然后推开了我，接着又劈过来，我勉强挡住。  
她比以前更加强了，尽管我比以前撑住了更久的回合，最终还是被她击倒在地，喜六郎和那唤做竹千代的幼童眼里闪闪发光，啊，是啊，姐姐大人是美丽的火焰，任谁都无法抗拒被她吸引啊。  
父亲大人突然出现，笑着夸赞姐姐大人剑术长进，然后对我说不能因为不是家督放松自己啊。  
我应声答“是”。家督，我在心里默念。  
到了月亮出现的时候我们坐在了庭院，樱树披着银光，花瓣随风飘落，姐姐大人带了町人来助兴，她很开心，喝下了几盏酒后略微有些醉了，愣神似的看着町人的舞踊。  
我悄悄注视着姐姐大人的侧脸，她稍稍有些脸红，但还是没让人停止斟酒，她回头时看到了我。  
她注视着我，眼神比以往都温柔，说不定是月光比以往都温柔，也说不定是樱花下所有人都不同以往，我一时不知是否应该回避她的目光，头晕目眩，好像醉得不轻。  
之后她又转回目光，看着樱花下的町人。  
啊，果然如此，我低下头，看着落进碟里的花瓣，就着花瓣喝尽了酒。

1:织田喜六郎，即秀孝，信长同母的兄弟，比信胜小，十五六岁因狩猎被误射而早夭。  
2:这里用的是浓姬知道信长是女人依然为了掩盖她的身份而嫁给她的设定，这是官方设定吗？我很迷惑……  
3:下文的竹千代，也就是德川家康啦，这个时候还是松平竹千代。  
4:出自《六韬》的《文韬·六守》，出现在这里的原因就是我最近看了这个而已……还有就是之前看官兵卫的时候这书出场过。  
5:信长的火枪老师，总之大概是个挺厉害的人……吧【。

 

堪十郎的死与生之事

姐姐大人称病，母亲大人希望我去探望她。  
我知道的，她在清洲城等待我是为了终结我。  
自父亲大人死后，姐姐大人更加使人不能预料，平手政秀的自刃似乎使她变了一个人，母亲大人却更为不相信她了。  
我不想再看见那样的姐姐大人，而家臣们认定她这样的女人不该成为家督，分裂便是自然的事情。  
我充满信心，因为支持我的人更多，但最终还是她赢了。  
她总是赢，她总是比我强，又总是受父亲大人的喜欢。  
秀孝死去的事情使我很愤怒，但姐姐大人却轻描淡写，从那时起我便彻底明白我永远不能理解她，但我却无法停止仰望她。我将仰望她这轮太阳当作习以为常的事情，如同饮食一样，而太阳从不偏心，或者只是从不偏心于我。  
之后我便被家臣们和母亲大人鼓动：  
“像她这样的人会使织田家衰微的！”  
我再清楚不过姐姐大人，她的心胸比过高山与海，她所能做到的事甚至在父亲大人之上，更不用提我，但——  
若将太阳养于池中，也会像水中月般美丽吧？因为恋慕太阳而射杀太阳的我没有办法不背叛她。  
只是我最终反被太阳所射杀，即便因母亲大人的求情被她原谅也无所适从。  
我与柴田等人去清洲城向姐姐大人赔罪，既知她会原谅我却不能平复，我攥紧了衣袖，惶恐不安走入茶室。  
姐姐大人正在点茶，茶筅*1在茶碗里击沸，“坐吧。”  
我忐忑地坐下，垂头看着煮水的炉火，然后一杯茶被放到我的面前。  
“喝吧，信胜。”  
我抬头对上姐姐大人的目光，她的眼神淡漠而广阔，像是毫不在意我的背叛。我想她不是怨恨我而是视我为无物。  
我突然很难受，低头用力咬了一次下唇，“我犯了重罪。”然后拿起茶碗品了一口，闻起来就是好茶，但我已经尝不出味道了。  
“已经被免了。”  
接着递给柴田和林秀贞，他们应当比我更惶恐，但我们的惶恐并不一样。  
当日的茶如同春天的雨露，只是这春天很苦，我回味起来尽是落叶腐朽的涩味。  
下一年我就又起了反叛的动作，这次我就不得人和了，我甚至于不能分辨这是否是徒劳无功。但母亲大人还站在我这一边，我现在想这大概就是我那时感到的希望：在母亲大人的支持下代替野心勃勃的姐姐大人成为家督，之后我们就可以安稳地生活在尾张国了。  
不过这希望多少是我编给自己的谎言，我自己可能也只信三分，但这支撑了我。  
从姐姐大人迎娶浓姬殿下以后支撑了我的就是这个虚假的希望，我们能美满地生活在这乱世，即使姐姐大人迎娶了美浓国的公主，即使姐姐大人的举止都表明了她志在扩张，即使姐姐大人愈发远离了我，我都相信最终我们能像幼年一样愉快地在溪流与山间奔跑。  
今天我又一次来到了清洲城，我感到天命将殒于此，心却不及上次忐忑，只是心有不甘，满是因未竟之事所带来的悔意。  
该说吗？不该说吗？  
我跟着小姓到了姐姐大人的卧榻，在小姓关上门以后我听见姐姐大人的声音：“信胜吗？”  
她躺着，并不睁眼。  
“是的，姐姐大人。”  
“近来可好？”  
“很好，母亲大人也精神不错。”  
“咳，信胜，靠近些。”  
我诚惶诚恐，不敢背离。  
“姐姐大人……我……”  
我感觉到刀刃进入内腹，接着向前倒入姐姐大人的怀中。  
“第二次背叛不会被原谅了，信胜。”  
“姐姐大人……姐姐大人！”我拼尽力量想要喊出来。  
“姐姐大人！我、咳！”从喉咙里呛出一口血，不！不行！再撑久一些啊！  
“勘十郎*2。”姐姐大人的声音听来很虚幻，但字字都很清晰。  
“太阳会烧干池塘的水的。”  
啊——是啊——池中的太阳永远不会像水中月的。  
原来她知道吗，原来如此。  
那么——她也一定知道吧——  
我恋慕——

“真是傻弟弟。”我在她面前逐渐消散，她好像上一次一样温柔地对我说话，为什么我如此无能呢？  
“姐姐大人……”我鼻头酸酸的。  
“总有一天还能再见吧？”姐姐大人像是对着我说，但也像自言自语。  
“以后就……”  
“不要想把一切都委托给我！”姐姐大人突然严厉地斥责我，“作为家臣你太不合格了！尽快回来！”  
“呜……姐姐大人——”  
她知道吗？还是不知道呢？我再一次在姐姐大人的怀抱中流逝了。

再次睁眼时看到了那个橙色头发的“御主”。  
“诶？这是？”  
“主公！您的弟弟终于来了！”  
“不错嘛！猴子第二！”  
“谢主公！”  
姐姐大人走过来了，她直视着我的眼睛，我依然不知所措。  
她知道吧？我恋慕——

*1:茶筅(xian)，竹制的用来搅拌的筛子，总之在我眼里是这样的……  
*2:信胜的幼名，顺便说信长的幼名是吉法师，非常可爱【苏信长的滤镜】


	2. 爲人叔者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 信長視角。

拜访之事

火烧到了天与地的尽头。  
烟自屋顶向天上飘去，我站立在火前，流逝的气息萦绕着我，呼进的气干燥灼热。  
“殿下！小心火！”  
我闻声转身，看到每人的眼睛都被火焰染得模糊不清，不解与兴奋同时随着火焰跳动。  
“确定烧完了吗？”  
“确定了！”  
“那么回城吧。”  
“是！”  
所谓兵贵胜，不贵久，已近黄昏，回城的时机到了。火焰让我心神不得平静，但我从未有如此冷静的时刻，突然之间耳朵听到了更深的声音，眼睛看到了更远的事物，一切尽在手中。

天文十七年我娶进了美浓的公主，家臣尽以为荒谬，两个女子的婚姻好像是天大的笑话，只是众人不敢言于我面前，至于在父亲大人面前就不知被如何形容了。我不关注这事情，与美浓的联合更值得在意，斋藤道三、我的岳丈大人，名声不那么好，这联姻是否值得信任是需要考虑些时日的，但暂且，我以为是可信的。  
浓姬似乎不因为关于我的真相而抗拒这场婚姻，她听从我正像普通的武家夫人，与她相处比之前所料想的要容易，省却了我不少麻烦。  
在这少见的清闲日子里，信胜未与父亲大人或是母亲大人一同，孤身与几个随从来了。  
去年还是“勘十郎”的弟弟，今年便是“信胜”了，他与我是同一年纪元服，我回想起十五年的时候，古渡城下过雪之后的晴天，又冷又光明，不过纠缠过去不是什么值得骄傲的事情。  
“殿下，信胜大人在厅里等您。”  
“知道了。”  
我把长枪交给侍从，走向厅室。  
信胜确实是一人，没有我熟悉的几个家臣在，更不用说父亲大人或母亲大人。  
“姐姐大人成婚后未来登门拜见，今天来拜见姐姐大人和浓姬殿下。”  
“近来不错吗？”  
“不错，感谢姐姐大人的关心。”  
真无聊，这些客套话让他看起来谦逊知礼，那些支持他的家臣大概就是认为他稳重循常，但是真无聊，如此容易推测，如此单调。  
“末森城将要建成了，姐姐大人。”  
哦——似乎是有趣的事。  
“下一年我也许就是城主了。”  
并非是也许，而是必定。  
“那么你做好谋事的准备了吗？——做好与我为敌的准备了吗？”  
信胜惊慌了起来，他送予的茶釜和布匹都仿佛因他的惊恐暗淡了不少。  
“我怎么可能背叛您！”  
“武家儿女的命运正是如此，信胜，看来你还需要再做做准备。”  
“殿下确实说得不妥，信胜大人不是会手足相残的人。”归蝶*1为信胜解了围，真是好女人，我越发喜欢她了。  
“哈哈哈，只是准备而已嘛。”我可不觉得信胜会背叛我，但准备还是得有。  
“姐姐大人，不要开这种玩笑啊。”信胜大松了一口气。  
要知道我没有那么多玩笑，信胜啊，这就是乱世。

父亲送来给我了本要去今川家做人质的松平家嫡子，这幼子很是谨慎小心，起初以为是信胜一样无聊的孩子，之后却感到他不像信胜那么容易洞穿，但终究是小孩子，我领他去狩猎游泳几次之后，总算有些小孩子的样子了。  
我从正德寺归来以后心情很好*2，岳丈大人似乎很满意我，当初的相信果然是对的，岳丈大人果不其然是配得上他的名声的豪杰。又前几日听说信胜正式成为末森城的城主了，也不知他这一年有没有长进，于是就想起去末森城。  
临时起意，就决定明天便去，只我一人与随从。  
第二日见了信胜，样貌与去年有了变化，看起来成熟了不少，但眼神还是与从前相差无几。  
“姐姐大人怎么突然来了？”  
“听说你刚做了城主，来看看你的准备。”  
“准备？姐姐大人还再说那个啊。”  
比以前知道收敛了啊，嗯，算是有长进吧。  
“姐姐大人最近又赢了，真是神勇啊。”  
“只是小胜，没什么意思。”  
最后谈话到了黄昏，他便说要留我一夜，我看了看天，是要落雨的天，便应承了他住下。  
夜里他提酒来找我。  
“姐姐大人，你来末森城让我很开心。”  
“你是重要的家人啊，时常看看家人不是什么稀奇事吧。”  
信胜像是受了震动，拿着酒杯的手突然都停下了。  
“姐姐大人不是说’武家儿女的宿命’吗……”  
“那么你做了准备吗？”看来他还是很在意这句话。  
“当然没有！姐姐大人、我怎么会背叛姐姐大人！”  
越是这样说，所谓“武家儿女的宿命”就越是容易出现啊。  
“信胜，你的酒真不错啊。”  
“嗯。”  
信胜看上去又消沉了起来。月光映在浊酒上，闪亮得像月亮本身，信胜真是适合夜晚的孩子。

1：还是浓姬，浓姬本名是斋藤归蝶。  
2：在正德寺是斋藤道三约见信长，判断这个女婿到底行不行，不行就准备在正德寺杀掉，总感觉岳丈是个女儿控……然后信长一改大傻瓜作风，非常正式地和岳丈会面，岳丈非常满意这个女婿，说了很有名的那句我儿子只配给上总介【信长】牵马而已的话。反过来似乎信长也很佩服赞赏岳丈，就总之，是很合拍的岳丈女婿【归蝶：我究竟是干什么的

 

家人之事

我从不知道信胜所想的事情到底是什么。  
我只认为他是个乖巧的弟弟而已，家人便是家人，如果才能出众就更好，但是平庸也罢，作为可用之人尽力也是好事。信胜的背叛使我措手不及，在我的印象里他还是那个总是仰视着我的弟弟，系出同门的血亲，时隔几年就如此了吗？还是也许从来是我单方面地以为他是重要的家人？  
母亲大人向来不喜欢我，信胜背叛的原因里必然有母亲大人和那些家老们的煽动，以信胜自己而言，我不相信他有如此魄力——罢了，现在需要的是击破他的军队，这些事留待打败他之后再想吧。  
“出阵！”

信胜一派有柴田胜家和林秀贞，我缺乏家中元老的支持，要是平手老爷子还在至少信胜不至有两倍于我的兵力，不过也只是两倍而已，只要击垮他的士气就能够办到。  
“殿下！佐佐大人被讨！”  
“这样啊……”佐佐被讨着实不是好兆头，但也不过一队，要击打他的弱点……佐佐的那一翼现在势头正猛，那就从另一翼突破！  
“传令，出阵！”  
鏖战之后我完全击败了林美作守，士气大振，把握战争的机遇就是如此——  
“目标是末森城！”

目眩之光升起，末森城的日出我仿佛是第一次看到，这样的日出似乎有所不同，我从天守阁的影中看到了熟悉的身形，是母亲大人，也许信胜在她背后。  
“殿下，是信胜大人的使者。”  
“投降吗？”  
“是的，殿下。”  
哼。  
“接受投降。”  
“是。”  
母亲大人明白了吗，我是不可动摇的家主，信胜无法胜任这个位置。  
“请你饶过信胜。”母亲大人果然要为信胜求情。  
“我不会杀他。”  
信胜始终低头不语。  
“末森城依然是信胜的居城，作为家臣和作为家人都不会有什么变化，只不过……”  
我看着信胜。  
“信胜，你为什么要背叛我呢？”  
他激灵了一下，然后第一次抬起头看着我，他看上去心力交瘁，悲愤交加，被背叛的人明明是我，他倒一副被人欺负的样子。  
母亲大人不说话，我还在等信胜回答我。  
“因为……信长大人行为乖僻，家臣上下皆有不满，我为了织田家……”  
“不是这些！”信胜的背叛并不使我愤怒，这是我作为姐姐的失职，也是作为主公的失职，但他的欺骗使我失望，失职一次就足够了，再失职就会酿成大错。  
“闭门思过吧。”我该回去反省反省自己。  
信胜看着我，又是那副欲言又止的样子，他说也好不说也好，让他在末森城反省自己一段时日再说吧。

到第二年春天为止，我再没有去过末森城，期间信胜和家臣们来过一次，是来赔罪，都战战兢兢的，在近一段时间应该都不会再背叛我，我便不再在意。  
“殿下，今年的樱花快开了。”归蝶为我斟上酒，幽幽地在我身旁说。  
“嗯。”  
“不妨开次赏花会，叫来信广兄长、信胜大人还有家臣们。”  
“也不错。”我饮下半杯酒，上一年斋藤家突生变故*1，岳丈大人甚至归蝶的母亲和兄弟们都死于非命，纵使归蝶总是没有任何事情可以动摇的样子我也知道她悲痛不已。  
只不过信胜到底什么心思，我实在不知道。  
明明那时还在说“我怎么会背叛姐姐大人”，果真是世事无常，不，也许该说正如所料呢……到底为什么呢，信胜。  
“殿下，你在烦恼吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“真少见啊。”  
归蝶捂着嘴笑了几声。  
“有什么好笑的？”  
“果然殿下还是普通人呢。”  
“归蝶！真是的！”  
家人啊……即使我已经如此习惯这种纷乱的人生，还是会因为这些谁都会有的家人的事情烦恼吗……  
“殿下？殿下？”  
“啊，再给我倒一杯吧，难得想要喝酒。”  
“您再喝就要醉了。”  
“无妨，倒吧。”  
醉了才好呢，人真是软弱的东西，这样的我是不能打败乱世的，必须要更强。

柴田告诉我信胜在策划再次谋反的事情已经三天了，佐久间他们劝我尽快解决他，要么下令流放，要么去寺院，再要么就是杀掉他。无人提议杀掉他，这个办法是我的主意。  
我感觉到信胜永远不会放弃背叛的念头，他在恨我，但却不是那种因为自己受了损害而产生的怨恨，而是纯粹的因为不能表达和不被理解的怨恨，这大概又是我的错，因为我不逼迫他说，他反而以为是我不想听。事到如今已经没有退路了，憎恨我也好，对此无怨也好，信胜已经是必死的了。  
天气越来越冷了，冬天很近了。

河尻本提议由他之手暗杀掉信胜，但这不行，信胜是由于我的过错才死的，连他的血都不沾，那真是太懦弱了。  
我称病已半个月，信胜要来探望我，我多少还是有些于心不忍，归蝶对我的决定很失望，但是她又说这也是没有办法的事情，大概她明白我的心情。对手足痛下杀手真是奇妙又悲哀，到了真的看到他我又感到冷静异常。  
他仍然是一席寒暄的话，我第一次对此感到怀念，他又是垂着头，总是这样唯唯诺诺的，少年时的影子倏地替换了现在这个长大了的样子，勘十郎吗，你的死期已至。  
他喊着我，我记得每一个字，这是我作为主公失职的代价，但同时让我看到了通往天下的道路，是血，甚至包括胞亲的血。  
所以我告诉他，太阳无法囿于池塘之中，天下这样的东西才是我的目标，而他是没办法胜过我的，这就是所谓器量。  
他本来因为疼痛和急切扭曲的脸平静了下来，是因为我终于把心传达给他了吗？还是说他终于明白了？我再也不能知道了，直到最后也不把话说出来，该说是倔强吗？信胜啊，你是个很好的弟弟呢。

本以为再不会见的弟弟死后突然以这种方式再见，最后还要面对再次的分别，明明已经死了却还要再次消失，世界真是不通情理。  
下次不可以再这样把所有事情都交给我就走了，家臣是为主公办事的，看在是重要的弟弟的份上，这次原谅了，下次就没有谈判的机会了。  
他这次哭得完全没有样子，然而我又一次在怀抱中感受到了他的生命流逝，现在可没什么天下的目标了，拯救世界为什么还是要看着血亲死亡呢？世界真是不讲道理。

现世仍然是满怀奇迹的世界，我看着他茫然无措的样子大笑出声，做得很好，看来御主果然还是特殊的人才，是吧，信胜？

End

*1:斋藤家的变故是说道三和儿子义龙间不和，道三传位给义龙以后义龙疑神疑鬼，总觉得爹要废我，最后先下手为强把自己的两个弟弟都杀了，于是道三和义龙间发生战争，不过道三兵力不足找女婿信长求援，并写了状书说来救援之后就把美浓交给你了，不过最后道三还没等到信长就死了，期间归蝶的母亲和姐妹也遭遇不测，总体说就是手足、父子的战斗。


End file.
